Overcast
by IfLooksCouldCure
Summary: Harry is in America looking for his Grandfather, he has no idea where he's going or who he'll find, he's not even sure that his Grandfather is still alive, but he refuses to give up. Luckily for Harry, he may just end up finding more than family on his journey. Harry/Beth.
1. Chapter 1

_Harry is seventeen in this fic. I'm debating whether or not to have him as a wizard, vote on the poll to help if you want. He will probably be paired with Beth, I'm also toying with the idea of having Sophia survive, Harry would find her in the woods or something._

* * *

_Stay quiet, walk slowly, don't draw attention to yourself, _Harry repeated the same thoughts over and over in his mind. He tried to breath as little as physically possible, the overwhelming stench of the walkers invaded his nostrils and triggered his gag reflex. _Stay quiet, walk slowly, don't draw attention to yourself. _He could feel the cold, slimy guts that had been spread over his shirt slowly seeping through it. The thought made him want to vomit all over the side walk. _Walkers don't vomit, stay quiet, walk slowly, don't draw attention to yourself. _Despite his efforts he could feel the bile rising in his throat, he swallowed difficultly and kept shuffling along. He had one goal in mind; find his Grandfather. The only way he would manage would be to get out of the city he was stuck in and travel until he either found his grandpa or until he found out for certain that he had been killed. He hoped he could find him alive, but the truth was, he knew with each passing day, the likeliness of that happening grew slimmer and slimmer.

_Stay quiet, walk slowly, don't draw attention to yourself, you're almost there..._he could see the road that would lead him out of the city and he had to stop himself from making a run for it. Even though it wasn't far to go, the distance would be hell if he had a herd of walkers on his tail. There was less walkers surrounding him now, they were more prone to staying in the city, perhaps on some level they understood that people would be travelling to the city because of promises of safety or maybe they could smell a lingering human scent there. He reckoned it was the latter, the chances of the cannibalistic things having a human conscious was slim. After all, when you met their eyes, there was nothing at all human left there; sure they had a cornea, pupil and iris. Everything eyes should have, but they were lacking the human knowledge, that glint that every sane, just person had. The truth was their eyes terrified Harry, they had a completely dead look, only framed by the never ending hunger.

_Not far left, come on, you can do it. _There was only one walker left, tailing him. He was hoping that something else would catch it's attention, but it continued to walk along aimlessly next to him. He knew that he could have turned around and struck it with his hatchet, but that could draw unwanted attention. The best option he had would be to kept shuffling along until he was an acceptable distance from the city and then he would attack the asshole. He was eager to get rid of the blood and guts that covered him, but he couldn't do that until the walker was dead. Perhaps he could find a river soon, wash his shirt, rest for a while. It should be far enough to kill the walker, if there even was a river nearby. His first impressions of America were that it was hot, unbelievably so, and so far nothing had happened to disprove that impression. As far as he knew, the rivers could have dried up in the damn heat. Alright that was a bit of an over exaggeration, but still, it was hot.

_Go away!_ His mind screamed at the walker, mentally urging it to walk in the other direction, any direction except for the one it was going in. He could feel himself sweating and he knew that pretty soon the walker would click on to the fact that he was human, and alive. He let out a walker-like moan and turned slightly to see how far he'd shuffled. _Far enough._ His mind decided, he slipped the hatchet out of the ragged backpack he was carrying and felt it's familiar weight in his hands. He swung it with a grunt and felt a sense of satisfaction as it embedded itself in the walker's forehead. He pulled it out and struck again and again, until the walker no longer twitched or moaned. He breathed out slowly and wiped the hatchet on the walker's trousers. He didn't feel like sticking around for any more unwanted visitors, so he turned and legged it. He ran faster than he had ever done before, faster than he had whilst fleeing from Dudley and his gang. His legs burned and his lungs stung, but he didn't slow or stop.

He ran until he heard the slow trickling of water. The sound of it slowed him to a walk, he was breathing heavily and was more out of breath than he thought was possible. The water sounded close and he was parched, it couldn't do any harm for him to stop for just a little while. He left the road, moving through the long grass slowly, he held the hatchet tightly and listened carefully for any sign of a walker. The stream was clear and small, it trickled peacefully, untouched by the sudden end of the world.

He fell to his knees and let the hatchet lie on the grass by his feet as he cupped his hands and filled them with water. He drank greedily and sighed as he stopped, the water sated his thirst and cooled him down greatly. He stripped his shirt off and held it in his arms, he needed to wash it, but he knew as soon as he did, he wouldn't be able to drink any of the water for a long time. It could take days for the diseased mess to completely wash away. _But by then, you should be far away, _he reminded himself optimistically. With a sigh, he plunged his shirt into the water and began to wash it violently. The clear water turned cloudy and red as the blood washed away from the cloth. Harry knew that there was a high chance that the shirt would have a faint pinkish tinge to it, but it would be a lot cleaner and less sickening after a wash. Plus, this way it would also smell a hell of a lot better. He finished washing his shirt and stripped the rest of his clothes off. He moved further up stream, where the water was uncontaminated and let the water wash over his body, removing all the dirt and grime and blood and everything else that was disgusting and uncomfortable.

When he found himself back on the road, he felt cleaner and more refreshed than he had in months. His shirt was still wet, but instead of being uncomfortable, it provided a welcome barrier from the harsh sun, his hatchet was back in his backpack and no longer covered in blood, he felt happier than he had in a very, very long time. He knew he still had a long way to travel, heck he didn't even know where he was going, so he had a _very _long way to travel. It was unlikely that he would ever find his grandpa, so he may be travelling until he died, but it would be worth it. At least he would die knowing that he'd tried to do something, that he hadn't sat around waiting for his life to end. The road ahead was long and seemed never ending to Harry, many times he considered turning back and trying to survive in the city for a while, there would be more supplies there and he could board up a small shop or something. Despite his thoughts, he plowed on, after all, it shouldn't be too far to the next town or city or where ever.

He felt more lonely than he ever had in his life as he walked, even those nights locked up in the cupboard under the stairs had been more interesting than walking. He wondered if this was how a walker felt - not that they even had feelings - alone, meaningless and lost. Walking in a random direction just for the sake of it. After a while the road split, he could either head to the highway or keep going on the road he was on.

"Highway. Any longer on this road and I'll bury the hatchet in my own brain." He said, his voice was hoarse from lack of speaking and dry from dehydration. The last time he'd drank was at the river, hours ago. With a small nod to himself, he turned to the highway, and forced his tired, sore feet to keep moving.


	2. Chapter 2

The highway was a mess of cars, like someone had started playing tetris and then became bored and started crashing the cars anywhere. Harry slowly navigated his way through the cars, sometimes he would pause and look through the cars for supplies and weapons, but so far all he'd found was some mouldy, unrecognisable _things. _He hadn't even found any water yet, one car contained a lot of alcohol, much to Harry's amusement. He wondered what possessed the guy to grab crate loads of alcohol to flee his home with. There wasn't even anything personal in the car. No photos or clothes or even weapons, just masses of alcohol. Even if the guy had managed to flee, he would have killed himself from alcohol poisoning. Harry quickly berated himself for his thoughts, the man was sitting in the driver seat, rotting away on the spot, and he was concerned about how many bottles of beer there was in the boot.

After searching a few more cars and still having no luck, he gave up and kept walking, if he was lucky he may find another river nearby. A quiet snarling caught his attention, assuming it was just a lone walker, he grabbed his hatchet and inched around the car. The sight that met him was shocking, there was too many walkers to count, all of them ambling along, snarling and growling as they moved. Harry swore quietly and backed away towards the trees lining the highway. If he was lucky he would be able to hide away in the trees for a while until the walkers had passed. If he wasn't lucky, well, he'd be joining the walkers. The trees were only metres away, if he could create a distraction he would manage to make it into the shelter.

He knelt down and grabbed a small piece of rubble, using all his strength he lobbed it towards the other side of the road. There was a pause in the shuffling and all the walkers simultaneously turned to where the rubble had struck the ground. With renewed vigour they moved towards it. Harry sprinted for the trees, jumping over the barrier and sliding down the steep hill. The leaves crunched beneath his feet as he ran, cursing quietly, he prayed that it didn't draw any attention. He could hear footsteps and growling nearby. He quietly folded himself into the trees, hoping that it would pass by. His breaths came out in quiet, shuddering gasps. Mentally cursing himself for being so loud, he ran through a clearing and hid behind another close knit group of trees.

Just as he prepared himself for another sprint a loud, female scream caught his attention.

"Shit." He muttered and gripped his hatchet tightly moving towards the sound. Despite the risks it possessed, he knew that helping whoever was screaming was the right thing to do. It also meant that the person would stop screaming and drawing the attention of every walker within a mile radius.

"Hello." He called out, his voice penetrating the ominous silence like a knife. "Is someone hurt?"

"Help. Please help me." A small voice pleaded.

Harry whirled around, he couldn't pinpoint the direction of the voice. "Where are you?" He called, pausing as he heard groans and moans. A singular walker stumbled along. Harry drove his hatchet into it's brain with as much force as he could muster, a sickening crack told him he'd successfully broke through the skull and hit the brain. Another moan sounded behind him, he heaved at the hatchet but it was stuck solid. "Shit." He spat out.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wand, he felt soft tingles run up his arm as his magical core rejoiced at the reunion. It had been a long time since he'd used magic, he preferred to use muggle means to dispose of walkers as it was quieter in some respects, especially since most curses, jinxes and hexes he knew had to be spoken - with the obvious exceptions- and speaking was an invitation for an attack. _You've already called out for the person, nothing to lose. _He thought to himself.

"Confringo!" He shouted. A jet of light flew from his wand and the blasting curse hit the walker's forehead causing a disgusting mess to spray into the air. He swore under his breath as more walkers moved towards him, hopefully the person had enough common sense to run while they were distracted. "Confringo! Reducto! Deprimo!" He yelled in rapid succession.

All the spells seemed effective against the walkers, but he had aimed for the brain. He briefly wondered if they would have had any effect when aimed elsewhere. Not likely, you have to aim for the brain. He'd beheaded walkers before and watched in disgust as the used their mouth to bite the ground and drag themselves along. It was a truly horrifying sight but that's what the world was now; horrifying.

"Are you okay?" The voice asked timidly from his side. He spun around, wand raised and a curse on the tip of his tongue, only to come face to face with a _child. _

"Fine." He answered automatically. "Did any of them scratch you? Bite you?"

"No, they were distracted by your light blaster thing." She said, with a slight nod towards Harry's wand.

"What's your name?" He asked, shoving his wand in his back pocket and moving to un-stick his hatchet from the walker's head.

"Sophia." She said, her eyes never leaving him.

"What're you doing out here all alone?" He asked, she was young, surely she would have a person looking after her. Even if her parents were dead, wouldn't there be one decent adult willing to take care of a lost child.

"There was lots of _them _and I ran, I didn't mean to but Rick followed and told me to turn around as soon as he distracted the walkers. I tried but I got lost." The girl burst out, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Rick?" Harry asked.

"He's the leader, I s'pose." Sophia shrugged.

"Leader? How many is there?" Harry asked, if there was a large group and they attacked thinking he'd kidnapped a member... well it would not be good at all.

"My mom, Lori, Carl, Shane, Andrea, Dale, Daryl, Glenn and T-Dog."

"And Rick." Harry muttered. That was a lot. Ten people, that was a good size larger than any group he'd seen so far, then again, he never really associated with groups. He was better off alone.

"Where are they?" Harry asked.

"Back on the highway, I think. Rick promised he'd come back for me, but I don't know if he's gonna find me." Tears started running down her face and Harry shifted uncomfortably, he patted her shoulder from a distance.

"Don't cry, I'll help you find them." Harry said awkwardly. "Now, the highway is roughly in _that-"_ He pointed "-direction. It's not too far, and as long as we're quiet and quick, we shouldn't run into any trouble."

"Thank you-" She paused, looking at him expectantly.

"Harry, and you don't need to thank me. I'm only doing what any good person would do." He muttered.

"Do you think Rick'll be angry at me for running?" She asked tentatively.

"Course not. If you didn't you'd be dead." Harry snorted. "I'm sure your mum will be relieved you ran."

Sophia giggled at him. "What?" He asked with a frown.

"You say mom funny." She said, her eyes bright with mirth.

"You're kidding right?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She just shrugged, still smiling in amusement. "How old are you? You don't look as old as Rick or Daryl."

"I'm seventeen. Almost eighteen." Harry said, scanning the trees around them.

"Where's your mom and dad?" She asked him.

"They died when I was one." Harry said.

"I'm sorry."

"What for? You didn't kill them." Harry snorted.

"No, but- I don't know. Mom says not to nosy into others' private life." Sophia said. She'd always apologised when hearing about deaths, it was just something people did.

"Well I won't tell if you don't." Harry joked.

"I won't." She promised.

Harry paused, regarding her carefully. "I'm kidding, Sophia."

"Oh, right." She said lamely.

Before Harry could reply he heard a familiar groaning sound. "Bloody _hell_." He cursed. "Sophia, stay next to me, unless I tell you to run. If I do, keep running in the same direction we've been going and you'll hit the highway soon."

* * *

_AN_

_I don't own TWD or HP_

_Majority vote was for a magical Harry, which is a relief because that follows the storyline in my head a tad better. People were torn about Sophia, so there is another poll for her. If you don't have an account you can leave your vote in a review, it's why guest reviews are allowed ;)_

_Hope it was good enough for you all. I tried to make sure to write 'mom' not 'mum' for Sophia. You wouldn't believe how many times I mucked that up. _


	3. Chapter 3

"Holy shit." Harry hissed. "Come on, run Sophia, this way! With me!"

Instead of letting Sophia run back to the highway as per the original plan, both of them were forced to run in the opposite direction.

"Harry?" Sophia asked, her voice high with fear and her eyes wide with worry.

"It the herd off the road. Must have heard us, keep running. Don't stop for anything." Harry commanded.

Harry made sure that she was in front of him as they ran, that way if she tripped he could pick her up and they'd keep running as though nothing had happened. Not like those films that Dudley was so fond of where people suddenly became the most clumsy idiots on the planet as soon as someone was chasing them. He wondered what made them even think rolling around on the ground like a spoilt princess was a good idea, especially since death was approaching them. _Stay focussed, stay alive Potter! _He shuddered as the voice sounded remarkably like Snape spoke in his mind. Damn the man, irritating him from beyond the grave. He was also reminded of Mad-Eye and his persistent saying: constant vigilance. He shook his head furiously as he ran, this wasn't the time to get caught up in the past. If he wanted to survive he needed to think. He couldn't kill them, he didn't think it was humanely possible to fire off spells that quickly, they couldn't keep running as they would tire soon. They needed to find somewhere safe to hide.

"We need to find a building or something." Harry shouted to her as they ran.

"In the woods?" She asked.

Harry gave a grim nod. The woods didn't seem like a likely place for there to be a building but sometimes people enjoyed the peace and quiet of nature and built their homes out in the woods. _Next to a highway? Yeah, real peaceful. _Well it could be possible. They ran as fast as they could from the walkers, their breathing was laboured, their legs were burning beyond belief and the walkers hadn't tired even a tiny bit.

"Harry! Look!" Sophia shouted, pointing to a gap in the trees.

"Yes! You're brilliant Sophia!" Harry shouted, looking at the tarmac road. He was willing to bet his life on there being a safe place to wait at the end of that road. They broke out of the woods with renewed energy and took off down the road, the walkers not far behind.

Harry was beginning to lose hope until he saw a small-ish white building nestled into a large clearing. The grass was still quite short, despite not having been cut for a long time. At first it looked like a house, but Harry noticed a graveyard nearby and realised it was a church. He'd never been overly religious, the Dursleys had scoffed at people who were and told Dudley that he shouldn't look up to anyone, ironic considering Dudley was the first one to get torn apart by walkers back when things just began and nobody knew what was happening. Despite his lack of religion, he really felt as though he could fall to his knees and thank God for everything, he probably would have if not for the fact that they had not reached the church yet.

"In." Harry said, thrusting the door open. "And be careful. Chances are people came here after this began and never left."

Harry was right about that, of course, but he was surprised how few walkers there was in the church, there was no need to even use magic. He told Sophia to sit tight, and buried the hatchet in each ones' head. The door rattled with the walkers' fists, but Harry was fairly confident that it wouldn't break anytime soon.

"Do you think you're mum will find you in here?" He asked her.

"No. Mom will stay on the highway in case I go back." The girl smiled. "But Rick and Shane'll look for me, I hope."

"Won't your mum be in danger, on her own?" Harry frowned.

"No Dale will probably be there, and maybe some others." Sophia shrugged.

Harry frowned, there was that name again; _Dale. _He felt a shard pierce his heart when he heard it, bringing worry and fear and grief. His Grandpa was called Dale too, he didn't even consider that they were the same people as his Grandpa had been travelling at the time and was probably miles from here, he wondered if he was still with Gran, or if they'd lost each other at some point.

"Well," Harry said with a strained smile, "let's just hope they move fast."

"Harry?" Sophia asked after a long silence. "Can you tell me something?"

"Tell you what?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Anything, I'm getting bored." She shrugged. "Where were you before this began?"

Harry chuckled. "I was at school." He said. _Liar, _his mind hissed. _You were already on the run. _

"School? Me too!" Sophia said enthusiastically.

"Was your school a castle?" He asked and watched as she shuffled closer, eyes wide. "I guess not. I went to a private boarding school, I'm not sure of the exact location as we were never really told. It's somewhere in Scotland though."

"How'd you get there, if you don't know where it is?" Sophia asked.

"By train. A huge old fashioned steam train." Harry smiled. _And a flying car. _

"It must have been magical." Sophia said wistfully.

"That it was." Harry said, leaning his head against the wall they were sitting by. He stiffled a yawn and stood up. "I'm going to move these bodies into that little room over there, after I'm done we can pick pews and catch some sleep."

Sophia nodded and stood up. Harry gritted his teeth against the stench of the walkers, they were much worse up close, and grabbed them one by one and moved them to the small room at the corner. He had no idea what the room was used for, but right now, it had a pretty important purpose.

"Harry, what if they don't find us?" Sophia asked.

"Then we find them." He said. "Now come on, let's sleep. I don't know about you but I'm getting tired and it's getting dark out there."

The pews were uncomfortable, after all they were just a hard wooden bench, but Harry managed to drift into a peaceful slumber quite quickly. Sophia fell under sleep's influence quickly too, but her's was more fitful and uneasy than Harry's.

"Harry." Harry groaned and rolled over, hitting the hard ground with a thump. "Harry!" Sophia shook him roughly.

"What?" He groaned rubbing his head, which had struck the ground with an admirable force.

"The ringing!" Sophia hissed.

It was only then Harry heard the church bells piercing the air. "There's no steeple." He said, confusedly.

"Harry the noise will attract more of _them_." Sophia said.

"Come on, out the back door." Harry said immediately. "We might have to do some more running, you ready for that?"

"Yes."

"Good, hey, look on the bright side. We'll be the fastest in no time at all. People will wish they could run like us." Harry joked.

Sophia giggled and Harry guided her towards the back door. He opened it and peaked out. "All clear." He muttered and they made a beeline for the trees.

"I don't hear anything?" Sophia said questioningly.

"Me neither. Let's walk back towards the highway, hopefully the herd will have scattered by now." Harry grimaced.

"What if they haven't?"

"Then we run, Little Miss Bolt." Harry laughed quietly.

* * *

_AN_

_Wow, there was no indecision this time. Everyone is in favour for Sophia's survival. _

_I don't own TWD or HP. _


	4. Chapter 4

They moved quietly and quickly through the woods. Only pausing whenever they heard a sound or thought there was a walker nearby, Harry grimaced as he looked around. He didn't want to admit it to Sophia in case it frightened her, but he wasn't completely sure that they were walking in the right direction. He tried to look around for anything familiar or even vaguely recognisable, but it was hopeless, he was surrounded by almost identical trees, there was no way that he'd be able to distinguish between trees he'd already seen and trees that he'd never seen.

_CRACK _

Harry froze and Sophia whimpered. She glanced at the tense person next to her. "That... It was a gunshot, wasn't it?" She whispered to him.

"Yes, but why was there only one shot?" He asked, aiming the question mostly at himself. "If it was a lone walker, it would have been more sensible to kill it quietly."

"They might not have known that." Sophia said.

"They should, if they're still alive, they'll have to know some tricks of the trade." Harry muttered.

"Should we go look?"

"No, if there was more than one walker, then they must have caught the guy and we don't need to be getting caught up in that." Harry said grimly.

Sophia nodded. "What if it was my mom?" She whispered.

"Listen to me, Sophia. The chances that it was your mum are very slim. You told me she was part of a group, you don't think they'd let your mum get hurt without trying to defend her, do you?" He asked her, half trying to comfort her, the other half serious and wanting to know what these people were like.

"No." Sophia said.

"Good. Now, come on, we've got a lot of ground to cover." He said.

Harry felt his stomach growl. "Hey, when was the last time you ate?" He asked Sophia.

"Before I got lost." Sophia said. "Why?"

"I'm hungry, aren't you?" Harry said.

"A little."

Harry wasn't a brilliant hunter, he had mostly survived on food he'd raided from stores, houses and cars. He glanced around cautiously before telling Sophia to stop. He opened his ragged backpack and they both knelt down on the crisp leaves.

"There's not much left," Harry frowned, "but there should be enough for us to get a bit of strength."

"We could wait until we get back to the group." Sophia said, not wanting to take up the last of Harry's food.

"Can't have one of us passing out, Sophia. Plus, the chances are that you'll go back to your group and I'll carry on looking for my Grandpa." Harry said.

"Maybe we could help you look." Sophia murmured.

"Maybe." Harry said, not wanting to get either of their hopes up, because he knew that he would be on his own as soon as he got Sophia back to her mum. He raked through his backpack until his fingers hit something hard and metallic. "Cold beans?" He asked with a grin.

"Yum." Sophia said, wrinkling her nose up.

Harry chuckled and handed her a spoon. They polished off the can faster than Harry though possible. He threw the can into the trees, _Shit, all out of food now._He gave a small smile and stood up, pulling Sophia to her feet.

"We'll head in that general direction." Harry murmured, pointed north east, "Hopefully we'll hit the highway before nightfall, but if we don't we can set up camp for the night, if we find somewhere safe."

Sophia nodded soundlessly and they set off on their trek.

* * *

Just a few miles away from Harry and Sophia a group of people were walking through the woods. Three woman and two men were walking through the trees away from the church that Harry and Sophia had evacuated earlier.

"You still worrying about it?" The blonde one, Andrea, asked.

"It was a gunshot." Lori said as an answer.

"We all heard it." The man with the crossbow, Daryl, said.

"Why one?" Lori asked. "Why just one gunshot?"

"Maybe they took down a walker." Daryl shrugged.

"Please don't patronise me." Lori glared. "You know Rick wouldn't risk a gunshot to put down one walker, or Shane. They'd do it quietly."

"Shouldn't they have caught up with us by know?" Carol asked, looking around the group.

"There's nothing we can do about it, anyway." Daryl said. "Can't run around these woods chasing echoes."

"So, what do we do?" Lori asked.

"Same as we've been." Daryl retorted. "Beat the bush for Sophia, work our way back to the highway."

"I'm sure they'll hook us with us back at the RV." Andrea said.

Lori cast another look into the trees behind her, before turning around and walking with the group.

Andrea waited till they'd walked ahead and turned to Carol. "I'm sorry for what you're going through." The others stopped and waited. "I know how you feel."

Carol gave a weak smile. "I suppose you do. Thank you." She turned to the others and included them as she spoke again. "The thought of her, out here by herself. It's the not knowing that's killing me. I just keep hoping and praying she doesn't wind up like Amy." She paused tearfully before realising what she'd just said. "Oh God! That's the worst thing I ever said."

Andrea shook her head. "We're all hoping and praying with you, for what it's worth."

"I'll tell you what it's worth. Not a damn thing." Daryl said. "It's a waste of time all this hoping and praying. We're gonna locate that little girl. She's gonna be just fine." He gave them both a look. "Am I the only one Zen around here? Good Lord."

Lori gave a small smile and they moved on.

Back on the highway, Dale was fiddling around in a car bonnet, T-Dog approached him but didn't speak. Dale looked up and gave a huff of amusement.

"We are gonna have quite a collection of spare parts, I tell you." He said to T-Dog.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" T-Dog asked, ignoring Dale's comment.

"Oh, it's still light." Dale said, unconcerned. "Let's not worry just yet. How are you feeling?"

T-Dog nodded at him dazedly and walked away.

"T-Dog?" Dale asked, picking up his gun and following him. "I asked you how you were feeling just now. Please don't blow that question off."

T-Dog took a breath, "It really, really hurts." He admitted. "It's throbbing something awful."

"Let me see." Dale said. He took T-Dog's arm and peeled back the covering over the wound.

T-Dog let out a pained shout. "Don't, don't touch it!" He said loudly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Dale said. "Listen, your veins are very discoloured. You got a hell of an infection there. You could die from blood poisoning."

T-Dog laughed. "Oh, man. Wouldn't that be the way? World gone to hell, the dead risen up to eat the living and Theodore Douglas gets done in by a cut on his arm." He said in hysterics.

"Yeah, that would be stupid." Dale said patting his shoulder. "I've been saying since yesterday, we gotta get you some antibiotics. We've been ransacking these cars the whole time, I can't believe that we have not found some ampicillin, or something in the whole place. Can you?"

"Seems like there would be." T-Dog muttered.

"Well, that's what I think." Dale said. "Well...We...We haven't been thorough enough. So, let's look some more."

T-Dog smiled and patted his back before moving away to search the cars. He searched and found some cigarettes in a glove box, but freaked when he looked up and saw that there was a baby seat covered in blood in the back of the car.

* * *

Harry and Sophia looked around the trees.

"Are we going in circles?" She asked him finally.

"Shit." Harry spat out. "I think so, everywhere looks so similar."

"We should do something, mark every couple of trees as we pass." Sophia said.

"That would be brilliant but I don't have anything to mark them with." Harry sighed.

"Your axe? Put a cut into every third tree."

"It's a hatchet." Harry muttered, considering the idea. "It can't hurt to give it a try, we're out of food and getting pretty desperate now."

* * *

_AN_

_I don't own TWD or HP._

_Voila, a bit more than Harry and Sophia in this chapter. After all, there's only so many ways to say 'they walked through the woods'. This is at the beginning of S02E02 and the very end of S02E01, hopefully you all realised that the gunshot was Carl getting shot. _

_I'm busy procrastinating right know, I should be studying for exams, haha. _


	5. Chapter 5

Lori, Carol, Andrea, Glenn and Daryl were still searching in the woods. They all knew they weren't going to have any luck with what little daylight they had left.

"We'll lose the light before too long." Daryl said, stating what everyone else was thinking. "I think we should call it."

"Let's head back." Lori said.

"We'll pick up again tomorrow?" Carol asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we'll find her tomorrow." Lori said, trying to sound as though she believed what she was saying.

Daryl whistled and they turned to face him and began following him back towards the highway.

They stumbled through the trees, Andrea climbed over some fallen ones and got a spider web in the face she fought it off tiredly. "As the crow flies, my ass." She said, not noticing the walker just behind her. It snarled and lunged towards her, she panicked letting out a loud scream. Why was she stupid enough to get separated from the group?

"Andrea?" Lori called, hearing the scream and realising that she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"No!No!" Andrea screamed, trying to fight off the walker's grip. "No!" She fell backwards over a fallen branch and landed roughly on the ground, she scrambled back as the walker snarled and kept coming towards her. She kept kicking at it trying to dislodge it's attempts to catch her.

As she was screaming, she didn't realise that a woman on a horse was approaching them, she raised the baseball bat that was in her hands and struck the walker as she galloped past.

"Lori? Lori Grimes?" The woman called. Before steadying the horse. "Whoa."

"I'm Lori." Lori said, as the rest of the group reached her and Andrea.

"Rick sent me. You got to come now." The woman said urgently.

"What?" Lori asked.

"There's been an accident. Carl's been shot." The woman told them. "He's still alive but you gotta come now."

No one spoke, they were trying to process the woman's words. "Rick needs you! Just come!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Daryl said as Lori took off her bag and moved towards the horse. "We don't know this girl. You can't get on that horse."

"Rick said you had others on the highway, that big traffic snarl?" The woman asked, as Lori got on the back of the horse.

"Uh-huh." Glenn said weakly, staring gormlessly at the woman.

"Backtrack to Fairburn road. Two miles down is our farm. You'll see the mailbox. Name's Greene." She said before riding off in the direction she came. Andrea was still lying on the ground.

The walker moaned and sat up. "Shut up." Daryl said, and shot an arrow into its brain.

* * *

"Harry?" Sophia whimpered.

"Shh." Harry urged. "Come on, we need to set up a camp, it's going to be dark soon."

They didn't mention the panicked screams they'd just heard. They didn't want to suggest that someone had possibly just been killed in the same woods they were in now, after all if someone had been killed it meant that there was walkers nearby or some really nasty people that they didn't want to be running into. The screams reminded Harry of the danger they were in, especially out in the open.

"We can set up camp in this clearing." Harry said. "We'll light a fire and sleep near to it."

"But, Harry. Mom says that fire attracts more of _them."_ Sophia whispered.

"I know, but it's going to get really cold, really soon." Harry sighed. "We may be going hungry for a while, but I'll be damned if we freeze too."

"What if one of _them _creeps up while we're sleeping?" Sophia asked.

"Haven't you heard them?" Harry joked. "They could wake us within miles, they're not exactly subtle."

"You slept through the church bells." Sophia teased him.

"Shut it, shorty." Harry laughed, "Go get some sticks and twigs."

They both laughed genuinely for the first time in days and started piling together twigs and sticks in the middle of the clearing. Harry stood back and regarded the stack.

"That should do it, we don't want it to be too high." Harry said and moved towards his backpack to find the matches. "Bugger." He muttered, not only was he out of food, but he was down to only a few matches, there was no room for error or else they'd have no fire. He struck one of them and gently started lighting the fire.

"So how does such a large group survive?" Harry asked Sophia as he worked on the fire.

"Glenn's really good at going into cities and coming back with supplies, he manages to bring back loads of things every time, and Daryl's a good hunter, he catches squirrels and rabbits and rarely a deer." Sophia said.

"A hunter, that must be a useful skill." Harry said. "When we get you back, you should ask him to teach you. Don't want to end up like me, lost and hungry, do you?"

Sophia just giggled. "Why are you so far from home?" She asked him.

"I'm looking for a family member, my Grandpa, I travelled over before things were bad, but I haven't found him yet."

"Did he raise you?" Sophia asked. "You know, since your mom and dad couldn't."

"No, I was brought up by my Aunt and Uncle." Harry confided. "They had a son called Dudley. Now this isn't a polite thing to say, Sophia, but he was the fattest idiot you'd ever meet."

Sophia's eyes widened. "Ever?"

"Ever. He was wider than he was taller and he only ever moved from the sofa to the fridge and back again." Harry said.

"Oh." Sophia said, and looked at Harry critically. "You're not fat."

Harry chuckled. "Thanks. But I'm not as skinny as you, don't you ever eat, kid?"

"I just ate half of your last tin of beans." She said sticking her chin in the air.

"I guess you did." He smiled.

"Did Dudley go to the castle school too?"

"No, just me, my parents went there though." Harry said. He looked up at the sky that had been slowly darkening and was now a dark blue-black.

"What's your mum's name?" Harry asked, lying down near the fire.

Sophia mimicked his movement. "Carol." She said.

"Carol and Sophia." He said. "I'm sure she's very worried about you."

"I'll get back to her soon." Sophia muttered.

"Too right you will, I didn't save your arse for nothing." Harry said.

"She's gonna be very overprotective when I get back." Sophia sighed.

"Course she will be, you've been gone two nights now and as far as she knows, you're trying to survive by yourself." Harry said.

"I think she'll like you." Sophia said tiredly.

"Well who couldn't resist a handsome Englishman." Harry chuckled.

"Will you stay with the group for a while?" Sophia asked hopefully.

"I wish, Kid. But I can't, I'm busy looking for my Grandpa, remember." He told her.

"I think you'll find him." Sophia said. "You managed to find me and you weren't even looking."

"Actually, I heard you scream and did look for you." Harry corrected her. She reminded him of Hermione, she had a knowledge beyond her years in her eyes. "Now, come on. Get to sleep, we got a lot of walking to get done tomorrow."

* * *

_AN_

_I don't own TWD or HP_

_Hope you like, I don't know if I'll get another chapter done tomorrow, I have an exam, and then another one on Wednesday, but I'll try. I promise. _

_New poll is up._


	6. Chapter 6

Miles away from where Harry and Sophia slept by a slowly dying fire, two people sat in a dimly lit room, hunched over a small frail child with a bullet wound.

"Rick just...You've got to keep your strength up." Lori said quietly.

"Lori, did you...I mean, it was... It was legendary." Rick said hoarsely. "Did you ever hear about the time Shane stole Kingsley's car?"

"Yeah." Lori murmured quietly.

"The Principal's car right out of the teacher's lot in the middle of a school day. Shane steps out of lunch and makes a beeline to Kingsley's Hyundai, wires the ignition, peels out, drives down Dylan Drive to that chicken farm out there. You've heard this before, right?" He asked, knowing that she had. "So he pulls it into one of the big holding pens. Kingsley, he waxed that thing every month, had the auto shop vacuum it out every week. Shane, he parks it in this huge pen with a couple of hundred Rhode Island Reds. He busts open bags of seed in the back seat, rolls down all the windows, and then starts sprinting back to school. It's three miles away easy. He's back in time to finish his sandwich before the bell."

Rick sighed. "And then the bell rings. Shane gets up and when he runs into Kingsley in the hallway, he looks out the window and says, 'Principal Kingsley, your coupe's gone." He chuckled weakly. "'Coupe', like chicken coop"

"I get it." Lori said with a tiny smile.

"Of course, you do." Rick said. "You've heard this story a thousand times. What you said before, you're right. Shane's gonna make it back with what the doctor needs. He'll make it back."

"Hershel said you need to eat." Lori said fighting tears, unwilling to let herself get her hopes up.

"Carl's gonna be all right." Rick said.

"Please, for me." Lori begged. "You've got to keep your strength up."

Rick sighed and took the sandwich that had been sitting on the night stand as he'd been talking.

* * *

"You really think we're gonna find Sophia?" Andrea asked Daryl as they walked through the trees.

"You got that look on your face, same as everyone else." Daryl said bitterly. "What the hell's wrong with you people? We just started looking."

"Well, do you?" Andrea asked him.

"It ain't the mountains of Tibet. It's Georgia. She could be holed up in a farmhouse somewhere. People get lost and they survive, it happens all the time." Daryl said.

"She's only twelve." Andrea argued.

"Hell, I was younger than her and I got lost." Daryl said. "Nine days in the woods eating berries, wiping my ass with poison oak"

"They found you?" Andrea asked.

"My old man was off on a bender with some waitress. Merle was doing another stint in juvie. Didn't even know I was gone. I made my way back though, went straight into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. No worse for wear." He said. "Except my ass itched something awful."

Andrea laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, that is a terrible story." She said through her laughter.

Daryl chuckled. "Only difference is Sophia's got people looking for her, I call that an advantage."

* * *

"Harry." Sophia whispered. "Harry, wake up!"

Harry groaned and rolled onto his back. "Wha'?" He slurred sleepily.

"I heard something." She whispered, her eyes wide and terrified. He woke up fast as though he'd been doused in a cold bucket of water.

"Shh." He murmured and kicked leaves over the almost dead fire, he stomped on it a bit until there was no light left, or heat. "We're going to have to move on, if it's a walker we'd be in a lot of danger; it's too dark to see it."

"It could sneak up on us." Sophia realised fearfully.

"Exactly, we need to keep moving. We're tired, but at least we got a few hours sleep. It's more than I thought we'd get." Harry said.

"How are we going to see?" Sophia asked.

"We aren't going to be able to see at all, Sophia. We're walking blind for the next few hours until the sun makes an appearance." Harry said.

"Will you tell me a story, as we walk?" Sophia asked innocently. "My mom used to do it when we went on hikes."

"Sure, I'm not sure if I'll be as good a story teller as your mum, but I'll try." Harry said. "How about a story that I first heard only a few months before the 'end of the world' began?"

"Sure."

"My friend Ron forced me to read it," he chuckled. "It's called The Wizard and the Hopping Pot."

"Wizard?" Sophia asked, Harry nodded. "Brilliant."

"There was once a really kind wizard who used his magic to help others and create cures and antidotes from a cauldron which he called his lucky cooking pot. People travelled for miles and miles to get a cure from the old wizard. The wizard had a son, the son wasn't as generous as the old wizard and thought his father was an idiot for curing people who had no magic. His father died and the son found a small package in the cooking pot, when he opened it he found a small slipper and a letter that read: 'In the fond hope, my son, that you shall never need it.'"

Sophia was enthralled, listening without interruption.

"The son threw the slipper in the cooking pot. Later that evening a woman knocked at the door, her granddaughter had crop warts and needed a cure. But the son didn't care, he wasn't as kind as his father and he turned the woman away. As soon as he did so, there was a loud banging coming from the kitchen, the cooking pot had sprouted a single brass foot and was hopping on the stone floor. The son noticed that the pot was covered in warts. He tried everything he could to get rid of the pot, but nothing worked, the pot followed him noisily keeping him awake at night. The next day a man came to the door, he'd lost his donkey and had no money for food for his family. The son didn't care, he sent the man away."

"He doesn't sound like a nice person." Sophia whispered, causing Harry to smile.

"The cooking pot not only had warts, but it was also groaning in hunger and braying like a donkey. The son was furious and annoyed but still he couldn't stop the pot which followed him all day. That evening a woman came to the door, sobbing. Her baby was ill and needed a cure. The wizard slammed the door in her face. Now the pot was full of salt water and tears slopped over the sides as it hopped. More and more villagers came to the door, and the pot got more and more disgusting. The wizard couldn't eat or sleep, and eventually he ran out into the street curing as many people as he could, the child's warts vanished, the baby was well, the donkey was returned. When he was done the pot spat out the slipper and the wizard placed it on the brass foot, muffling the sound. From that day on the wizard helped anyone who needed him."

"The poor wizard." Sophia murmured, taking Harry completely by surprise.

"What?"

"Well, he may not have been a very nice person, but he was forced into treating all those people." Sophia said. "He just wanted a quiet life, but now he has to treat everyone who becomes ill."

"I never looked at it that way before." Harry said. "Way to kill a story." He joked.

"It would be nice if it was true though, maybe then the wizard would cure this disease."

"I don't think he could do anything." Harry murmured too quietly for her to hear.

"Is it an English story? My mom's never told me anything like that before." Sophia said.

"Yes, that's right." Harry lied.

* * *

_AN_

_I don't own TWD or HP_

_This is mostly a filler chapter, I'm hoping to get them almost to the farm soon, I don't know whether they should stumble upon it, or if Daryl should find them during Chupacabra _


	7. Chapter 7

Morning slowly crept upon them, bringing the familiar stifling heat and blinding sunlight. Harry missed the weather back home, the cold breeze and the pouring rain. He never thought he would miss it, but whilst breathing in more moisture in the air than he could get from a sip of water, he really did miss the weather back home. He wondered if he'd ever see it again. Not only was the heat practically unbearable, but they had also been walking for a long time, occasionally pausing if they heard anything unusual. One time they were sure a walker was following them, when it turned out that it was just a doe nudging the leaves in a clearing to their left to get to the grass underneath.

"Harry, I see something." Sophia whispered running forward.

He reached out to stop her but she had already rushed away, his fingers just skimmed the back of her jacket. "Crap." He muttered and ran after her, he didn't have to worry though, Sophia stopped near the edge of the trees, still hidden from sight but with a good view of the small farm that had caught her eye. Harry looking over the white house and felt an urge to pull out his wand. He would feel more comfortable with it but he knew that he needed to learn how to deal with situations without the use of his magic, after all, he'd lost his wand before and knew how vulnerable he'd been. Now though, he was more prepared, he knew how to wield a muggle weapon and he'd spent many nights on the forest floor without a single protective enchantment. He didn't _need _his wand. _Yeah, you do. _His mind sneered.

"It's a farm." Harry stated the obvious.

"Do you think anyone lives there?" Sophia whispered.

"I'm not sure, probably. I think this is the back of the house, any cars or people will be around the other side, I think." Harry said.

"Should we go have a look?" Sophia asked inching forward.

Harry wanted to say no, to tell her it was too dangerous and they should just keep looking for the highway. But then the other part of him knew that they should probably see if there was anyone in the house, they hadn't hit the highway yet and that meant they'd been walking in the wrong direction this whole time, they were also running low on water and had no food at all.

"Yes, stay close, we don't know if these people are friendly at all." Harry warned her, and he held onto his hatchet tightly.

Sophia heeded his warning and stayed as close to him as she could, they moved around the woods, that way if there was people in the house they would see them coming and know that they weren't trying to sneak up on them or attack them. It made their journey longer and more tedious but Harry would rather be slightly more fatigued than dead.

As they moved around they got a better view of the farm, it had a lot of land and a large barn a short walk away. The house was pretty, and seemingly untouched by the devastation that had rocked the world. An RV was parked not too far from the farmhouse, a wave of nostalgia hit Harry. He was reminded of his Grandpa who had mentioned that he was going to buy an RV and take his Gran travelling, but he had no idea if they'd decided to do so.

Sophia tensed beside him, "That's the RV, our RV!" She said excitedly, Harry stopped her from running forward this time.

"Sophia!" He said as he caught her, "There are a lot of RVs out there, it might not be theirs. Also, someone could have stolen it from your group if it is the same one."

"Stolen it?" Sophia frowned.

"An RV would be useful nowadays." Harry muttered. "If it is stolen, we have to assume that these people aren't friendly. Maybe we should turn back."

"But my mom could be here." Sophia said tearfully.

"I know, we could stay nearby, keep watch and possibly-"

He was cut off by a loud shout and he looked up to see a group of people racing towards them. He wanted to turn and run but Sophia seemed frozen, he stepped in front of her to keep her safe and hidden, he didn't know what sort of people these were. They could see Sophia and think they were weak and just kill them. "Drop the axe!" One of the men yelled.

"I'm not going to-"

"Drop it!" The man repeated, a bit of spittle flying from his mouth.

"It's a hatchet." Harry sighed, letting his weapon hit the damp earth, after all, even if he was going to use magic, he wouldn't be able to take them all out without risking a bullet in his head, or Sophia's.

"What do you want?" A different man asked, he was a police officer by the look of his clothes.

"We just needed a place to rest, we didn't realise anyone lived here." Harry explained calmly.

"You're far from home kid." A man with a crossbow said, it wasn't a statement, it was an accusation.

"Yeah, no kidding." Harry muttered. Sophia tugged on his sleeve, and tried to move around him but Harry stepped with her, keeping her hidden.

"Who's that?" The spittle-guy asked.

"None of your business." Harry said, his eyes narrowing.

"Look, we don't mean any harm, and as you said; neither do you." The policeman said. "Why are you hiding a kid?"

Harry sighed, "Gotta be careful these days, don't know what sort of people you are. I met some pretty shady people so far, and it's best to be cautious." He admitted, and moved letting Sophia be seen, she shot him a baleful glare.

"Sophia." The crossbow man said, lowering his weapon. All the men seemed to pause and look at the girl as though seeing a ghost.

"It's them Harry, I told you, I recognised the RV!" She said excitedly.

"Fine, you were right." Harry conceded with a smirk. "This time."

"Sophia." The policeman said, it seemed that they were too shocked to say anything other than the girl's name.

"Mr Rick," Sophia said with a smile, she was rather formal Harry thought.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." The policeman - Mr Rick - said.

"I was with Harry, we tried to get back to the highway but we couldn't find the way." Sophia said. "Is my mom here?"

"Of course, she's going to be so relieved that you're alright." Rick said to Sophia.

All of the men relaxed, they turned back to the farmhouse and RV and started walking, Harry was taken aback. If he wanted he could have knocked them all out with a simple stunner and ran, part of him wanted to, but he remembered his vow not to use magic. _You've slipped before, _he thought remembering the events of meeting Sophia. With a sigh he picked up his hatchet and went to follow the men, his curiousity was going to kill him someday.

"Not likely kid." The crossbow man said as he turned and glanced back at Harry, he held his hand out expectantly and waited till Harry handed over his faithful weapon.

"I'm not a kid." Harry muttered, he had been through a war, he'd murdered people, and now he was battling the apocalypse. He was not a kid.

"Whatever." The man muttered, motioning with his head for Harry to walk. Harry grumbled, he felt like a prisoner, being escorted by a guard.

Harry saw even more people huddled together as they got closer, he smiled as Sophia broke into a run with a yell of "Mom!". It was heartbreaking to see her mother almost collapse as she ran to her daughter, they both gripped onto each other as though they'd never see them again. Harry felt a pang of longing as he saw the family reunited. Sophia was talking rapidly to her mother who was almost too hysterical to listen.

He managed to hear their conversation as he got closer.

"-thought I lost you, baby girl. I love you so much." The mother, Carol he remembered Sophia saying, cried. "How did you find us?"

"Harry brought me home." Sophia mumbled into her mother's embrace.

"Harry?" Carol looked up, her confused gaze settling on the teenager who was standing between Rick, Daryl and Shane awkwardly. Carol stumbled over to him, reluctant to leave her daughter, but needing to see the person who'd kept her baby alive. "Thank you, thank you so much." Carol said, looking him in the eye and giving him a brief hug before returning to her little girl.

"Do you mind if we ask you some questions?" Rick asked Harry.

"Erm, alright. I suppose." Harry said tensely, Sophia was safe, all Harry wanted was to begin his search for his Grandpa.

"Great." Rick said.

Harry was about to urge him on when the sound of someone coughing caught his attention, he hadn't realised there was someone in the RV.

"Bloody hell!" Harry half shouted, he was shocked but ecstatic at the same time. "Grandpa?"

* * *

_AN_

_I don't own HP or TWD._

_Sorry about the delay, I've finally finished my exams and will update more often, maybe not this weekend because I'm very busy but after that, it'll be easier. _


	8. Chapter 8

"Harry?" Dale asked, his brow furrowed in confusion and mouth gaping in shock. He had heard the voices and left the RV to see what the commotion was, whatever he expected, it was not to see his Grandson standing there. He took in the appearance of his Grandson. It was obvious that Harry had been on the run for a while, his clothes were ragged and filthy, his hair still messy but slightly longer than when he'd last seen him. These were only minor changes that could be fixed with a pair of new clothes and a shower and haircut, the biggest change was the way Harry held himself and the look in his eyes; the knowledge and pain that most adults could never understand, never mind a seventeen year old. He was taller and more muscular than the scrawny teen he used to be, last time Dale had heard from him, he was on the run and in the middle of a war. Dale wasn't sure whether it had been the war that changed his Grandson or the apocalypse.

"Grandpa." Harry said again, it seemed as though he was incapable of saying much else at that moment. His Grandpa rushed to him faster than Harry had ever seen him move, and wrapped him in a tight embrace. For a split second Harry felt like the young nine year old boy lying in the cupboard under the stairs on Christmas eve unable to sleep, he was too excited about his Gran and Grandpa's traditional visit in which they would all sit down for a Christmas lunch.

"But how? You were in England, with your friends." Dale said, pulling away and leaving his hands resting on Harry's shoulders.

"I came over when things just started getting weird. Ron and his family went to Shell Cottage and Hermione went to Australia for her parents." Harry explained.

"What about Petunia, Dudley and Vernon?" Dale asked. "Did they come?"

"No." Harry said, he knew it must be hard for his Grandpa to loose one daughter, but now he had no idea about his other one. "Last I heard they were moving, whether they left the country or not, I don't know."

"Petunia's a clever girl, she'll be alright." Dale said, Harry wasn't sure who he was trying to reassure.

"Is Gran here too?" Harry asked, eager to her. His smile faltered when he saw Dale look away. "She didn't turn?"

"No, she didn't." Dale said lowly. "She got cancer, she passed away before this all happened."

Harry felt the familiar grief, how many people could he lose? Surely there should be a limit to the devastation.

"Dale's your Grandpa, Harry?" Sophia asked tugging on his sleeve. Harry broke himself away from his thoughts and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I guess we're lucky you spotted this place. Found your mum and my Grandpa in one fell swoop." Harry chuckled.

"You found Sophia?" Dale asked.

"I did." Harry nodded.

"How about answering those questions?" Rick asked, slightly amused at this bizarre turn of events.

"Yeah, alright." Harry shrugged and shrugged his backpack off so that he could shove his hatchet away.

He was led to a small campsite, a few tents were dotted around and a decent sized camp fire was crackling softly. Dale stuck close to Harry, he was unable to believe that his grandson was here, right next to him, living and breathing just as he had been the last time he had seen him.

"Questions? What are you going to ask him?" Dale asked worriedly, he knew what sort of man Shane was and if Shane decided that Harry was dangerous to him or anyone else then he wouldn't hesitate to kill him, then again, Dale knew Harry and he wasn't a danger to anyone unless they tried to kill him first.

"Relax, Dale, we just want to know how he came across Sophia and how they found us." Rick said calmly.

They sat on camping chairs and logs in the center of the camp, a few other people were there already. A brunette woman jumped up from her seat and darted to Rick, she whispered in his ear shooting glances between Harry and the newly found Sophia, Harry wasn't sure whether she was worried or afraid, both of them seemed to be possible options.

"Lori, this is Harry, Dale's grandson and the man who found Sophia." Rick told her, Harry stored her name away, just in case he ever had to hold a conversation with her in the future, although judging by the sour look on her face, it didn't seem likely.

"How?" She asked Rick.

"I don't know." Rick said and shot a smile at Harry. "But Harry has agreed to tell us. So Harry, where did you find Sophia?"

"In the woods, I thought we were pretty close to the highway but we never managed to make it back there, so either we were farther in than I thought or we went in the complete opposite direction." Harry said.

Rick nodded. "You never got our message or the food we left." He sighed.

"I'm sorry." Sophia whispered.

"It's not your fault." Rick said. "So, you couldn't find the highway."

"Well, we would've made it there easily if not for the herd that came off the road and into the woods. We had to run until we came across a church."

"A church with no steeple?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, we ran as soon as the bells began ringing, I never did figure out how the bells could ring without a steeple." Harry mused.

"Automatic timer and a recording." Shane said. "Get back to the topic. The bells rang, you ran, then what?"

"_Then _we kept moving." Harry said with a glare. "We went around in circles for a while until Sophia had the brilliant idea of marking every few trees. We stopped a few times to rest but there was always something that kept us going, a gunshot, a scream. Eventually Sophia spotted this place."

"And that's when we appear." Rick nodded.

"Thank you so much for bringing her home." Carol said again, Harry wasn't sure she'd ever stop thanking him.

"It was nothing, really." He said, Dale patted his shoulder proudly, the boy had always been too modest for his own good.

"Come on, we should ask Hershel to check you two over and you can meet everyone else." Dale said standing up. "It's so good to have you back, son."

* * *

_I don't own HP or TWD_

_Sorry it took so long, I lost my muse for a while, it seems this story has been getting a lot of criticism and at first I was like fine if you don't like it I won't write it. Then I got a few review and pms from people who do like it and wanted to hear more, and to be honest I was enjoying writing it, so I figured that I will continue for myself and those people. _

_Therefore in the words of my mother: "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all."_


	9. Chapter 9

"You're very lucky, young man." Hershel told the newest member of the group.

"In what way?" Harry asked, he had a feeling that the man wasn't talking about his health anymore.

"Not many people find family members alive these days." Hershel said. "You should thank your lucky stars that you have your Grandpa."

Harry smiled at the old man that so many people had warned him to watch his tongue around. "I do, sir." He said politely, he had been updated on the situation, and knew that while the group were hoping to stay, they would most likely have to pack up soon what with Carl getting better and Sophia turning up.

"You seem to be in pretty good shape considering the circumstances, a bit on the underweight side and you have one gash that is going to need stitches, but it's not infected." Hershel told him. "Don't let that stop you from being careful though, this cut could easily turn around if you don't keep it clean."

"Stitches?" Harry asked, worriedly.

"Don't worry, we recently managed to acquire some anesthetics, so you'll barely feel a thing." Hershel said. "Now, if you'd lie on you back, we'll fix that wound right up. Beth, would you mind cleaning the wound while I get some drugs and thread."

"Sure thing." Harry heard a quiet voice say. "If you'd roll on your back please I'll get that cleaned up for my daddy."

"Thanks." Harry said, as he lay down. He glanced at the girl who had spoken, she was pretty. It surprised him that he actually noticed that, ever since the breakup with Ginny, all the girls he'd met hadn't held his attention long enough for him to notice anything about them, but this girl seemed different. She was quiet and shy, that much was obvious from her hunched posture and quiet words, she avoided eye contact as she wiped the blood around the cut away.

"This might sting a bit." She warned him before she poured a sharp smelling liquid onto the cut, he scrunched his nose up and tried to distract himself from the sting by watching what she was doing. It seemed as though this wasn't her first time cleaning a wound, her movements were calm and calculated as she cleaned away. She was practically Ginny's polar opposite. Beth was blonde, Ginny was a redhead. She was quiet, Ginny was more outspoken and headstrong. She was calm, Ginny often rushed into things and let her temper get the better of her.

"There." Beth said, standing back. "It doesn't look so bad now that it's clean, much less macabre."

Harry glanced down and realised what she meant. It was only about three inches in length and quite thin, Harry didn't know how deep it was, but he hoped it would be healed pretty soon, stitches were a pain when you were running for your life.

"Hold still." Hershel said as he injected some fluid into his chest through a needle. Harry felt the tingle of the painkiller working it's way through his system. "You may feel a small tug."

The stitches were finally done and the tell-tale '_snip_' of the thread let Harry know that it was safe to sit up.

"Here you go, dear." Patricia said from beside Harry. "I brought you a clean shirt because, let's face it, your other one was barely holding itself together."

Harry was reminded strongly of Mrs Weasley and her constant care, he really hoped that she had made it to Shell Cottage alright. "Thank you." He muttered and slipped the clean shirt over his head.

"There you go, you look a lot more presentable now." She said.

Harry laughed. "My appearance hasn't been my biggest priority lately." He joked.

"Well you should have thought a little more about it, you're a handsome fella, you could charm your way past the walkers." She said and turned to Beth. "Would you tell Maggie we've got another one for dinner, please."

Harry ducked his head, he'd charmed his way past a few walkers previously, just not in the way that Patricia was implying.

"Thank you." Harry said to Hershel. "For the stitches and medicine."

"It's quite alright, just try not to get anymore injuries, you seem to have quite the collection of scars." Hershel said, the question was not at all subtly hidden.

"I was on my school's...rugby team." Harry said. "It got a bit violent at times."

"I'll bet." Dale said, knowingly. "You're going to need a shower, but that can wait, I think Sophia's in there at the moment."

When Harry finally escaped the small room that was beginning to smell of disinfectant, his first thought was to explore the place. He'd seen most of the farm on his way in with Sophia, but they were being guided the whole way and it would have been nice to stop and look around. He also wanted to check out the RV as it was his Grandpa's and he'd heard stories when he was younger about the dream RV his Grandpa always wanted, it would be amusing to see how it compared to the one nearby.

He knocked on the closed door before entering, it was empty. A sense of melancholy filled Harry, in his Grandpa's stories, his Grandma would usually be sitting on the sofa knitting a scarf or socks for Christmas time. Harry missed her, he hadn't even known she had died, he'd missed her funeral, he missed her. During the whole time he was fighting Voldemort and on the run, the one thought that kept him going was knowing that his Grandparents were safe and away from the battle, they were in a completely different country, which should have meant that they were _safe. _It was painfully ironic that it had been a muggle disease that had killed her, despite all the precautions that they'd taken.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by a quiet knock on the door.

* * *

_I don't own HP or TWD. _

_Sorry about the delay getting this chapter out.  
Is anyone else having trouble posting chapters? It seems they aren't loading up onto the site _


End file.
